A travers le verre
by Loxikoz
Summary: Mihael se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour avoir une vie aussi merdique. Dans une autre vie, il a dû avoir un karma pourri. Être parrain de la mafia, ou un truc du genre. Pas qu'il prenne soin de son karma dans cette vie. UA Dahlia


**Bonjour !**

**Premier OS sur un manga qui compte beaucoup pour moi, j'espère avoir crée quelque chose qui ne dénature pas trop le personnage ni l'ambiance de l'œuvre originale !**

**Je n'ai trouvé que très peu d'UA sur Death Note, à ma grande déception (je suis droguée aux Univers Alternatifs !) alors j'apporte ma petite pierre à l'édifice du fandom.**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture**

* * *

Le magasin high-tech dans lequel il vagabonde lui envoie une vingtaine de publicité par minute sur ses HoloLens, qu'il chasse d'un battement de cil. Son cerveau les mémorise toutes, inconsciemment. Il déambule entre les télévisions, les portables et les occulus sans but précis, essayant simplement de réfléchir sans que son esprit ne soit accaparé par toutes les affiches qu'il est obligé de regarder.

Mihael se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour avoir une vie aussi merdique. Dans une autre vie, il a dû avoir un karma pourri. Être parrain de la mafia, ou un truc du genre. Pas qu'il prenne soin de son karma dans cette vie d'ailleurs.

Une réflexion faite il y a des années lui revient en mémoire d'un seul coup.

Le désir et l'imagination sont intimement liés. On désire car on imagine posséder. On imagine ce qu'on désire et, selon Sartre, il serait même plus plaisant d'imaginer l'objet du désir que de le posséder.

Mais à partir du moment où l'imagination à été violemment assassinée à coups de réalité virtuelle ou pire, de réalité augmentée que se passe-t-il ? Il y a deux solutions : Soit il en résulte des humains amorphe et sans ambitions, sans envies, sans raison d'exister. Soit des Hommes se retrouvent totalement manipulés par la réalité augmentée qui leur sert d'imagination.

Dans le cas de la chère société de Mihael, c'est la seconde option qui a vaincu.

Et il est de plus en plus difficile pour lui de lutter face au consumérisme qui grignote chaque jour un peu plus ses neurones.

Les lumières des écrans en vente se reflètent sur ses lunettes en une myriade de couleurs par secondes, et les prix de quatre à six chiffres sont affichés format A4 dans tout le magasin. Chaque endroit où il regarde n'est que publicité réelle ou virtuelle, promotions et technique de vente d'un produit.

Adossé à un mur strié de néons dont les couleurs vives et rapides agressent les yeux du blond, Matt, son hologramme de meilleur ami, fume tranquillement une Malboro Light. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais quand Mihael l'a programmé, le fait que le roux fume des « Light » l'a fait sourire.

Allez savoir. Il ne va pas se plaindre d'avoir souri, ça aura trompé son ennui durant quelques secondes.

Matt, c'est son meilleur ami. Enfin, sa vision du meilleur ami. Il n'existe que dans ses fichiers personnels, dans le dossier nommé « Chien ».

Il l'a programmé quand il avait cinq ans. Il l'a d'abord imaginé, chose extrêmement rare et incongrue à son époque. Il a crée un meilleur ami aussi intelligent que lui, qui s'ennuie tout autant des gens et de la société. Il l'a imaginé accro aux jeux vidéo, pour justifier le temps que Matt passait sans le déranger.

Il l'a imaginé avec de drôles de lunettes, qui ne ressemblent ni aux HoloLens socialement obligatoires ni à l'occulus qui est réservé aux plus riches. Des Goggles. Pour faire chier le monde.

Il s'est imaginé les rayures horizontales de ses vêtements, tout d'abord pour contraster avec les rayures verticales qui semblent pousser entre lui et la société, et aussi parce que le mot horizontal lui plais. L'horizon, l'objectif à atteindre. Il ne sais pas encore lequel, mais ne plus s'ennuyer lui paraît sympa comme plan.

Puis, il s'est imagé la cigarette.

Au départ elle n'était qu'une vague illusion. Mihael n'a jamais rien touché d'addictif, contrairement à la quasi-totalité de ses concitoyens (difficile de résister mentalement à la publicité infligée aux cerveaux asservis), alors la cigarette, c'était une manière pour lui d'être normal. De franchir son propre interdit sans mettre ses capacités intellectuelles en danger.

Puis, passé le premier stade de l'interdit, la cigarette a pris une autre tournure. Plus sensuelle, plus dangereuse. Elle rougeoie à chaque inspiration, et parfois, Mihael imagine la cendre rouge que Matt crée sans même avoir ses Holo sur les yeux. Elle est là, alors qu'il essaye de dormir, seul, dans le noir complet.

La présence de Matt par la cigarette s'est fait constante.

Quand ses parents ont compris qu'il parlait avec un ami imaginaire, ils se sont inquiétés. Tout aurait été normal s'il l'avait programmé (en suivant les conseils de ses HoloLens connectées à son portable, ordinateur, télévision, frigo, miroir et absolument tous les objets connectés de la maison et dans les endroits où il a l'habitude d'aller, et qui savaient exactement ce dont Mihael avait besoin.). Mais il s'est _imaginé_ un ami. Grâce à la réalité augmentée accessible à tous, l'imagination n'a plus lieu d'être. Ses parents ont brièvement parlé de consulter un psychiatre, psychologue, pédo-psy ou n'importe qui qui puisse s'occuper de leur môme dérangé.

Pour ne pas avoir d'histoires, Mihael a piraté sa vie sauvegardée sur les fichiers virtuels et a crée l'hologramme « Matt » en une nuit, antidatant le jour de sa première sauvegarde. A cinq ans. Ça avait une expérience assez agréable, de berner ses parents en ayant une limite de temps.

Mais depuis, il n'a cessé de progresser et aucun défi à sa hauteur ne s'est manifesté.

Quelques fois, le programme de réalité augmenté de ses Holo se manifeste, et lui propose l'amélioration « Near ». Un némésis qui, selon son électroménager, l'inciterai à toujours progresser pour le dépasser.

La première fois que cette proposition s'est présentée, c'était en plein milieu d'un cours de gestion de publicité primaire. Mihael y a réfléchi sérieusement quelques secondes, parce que l'idée lui a paru intéressante et qu'il s'emmerdait comme un rat mort, puis il a compris qu'il avait vraiment besoin de motivation, mais pas sous la forme virtuelle d'un nain amorphe. Il avait besoin d'un Near réel. Qui n'existait pas. Ou du moins, le karma lui en veut tellement qu'il ne se sont pas rencontrés.

La tête emplie d'idées noires, le blond sort de la boutique et ses lunettes affichent immédiatement l'heure, la température de l'extérieur, les prévisions météo pour la demie-journée à venir et une publicité pour le Clean, le nettoyant d'écrans tactiles qui coûte cent cinquante euros par tube.

A travers le verre, le garçon aperçoit la rue grise de monde.

Tant pis pour son karma, Mihael s'emmerde trop pour qu'il rende au vigile le dernier I Phone tout juste sorti et qui vaut quatre fois le salaire de ses parents. Ce dernier repose tranquillement dans la poche de son blouson, totalement déconnecté du monde par quelques manipulations qui justifient le temps passé dans la boutique.

Avec ça, il pourra se payer combien ?

Mille tablettes de chocolat ?

Et c'est sur cette unique pensée que Mihael décide de se rendre dans le magasin de confiserie au bout de la rue, qu'il décide d'avancer, qu'il décide de continuer à vivre. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il trouvera une raison de se battre, une raison d'être heureux ?

* * *

**Si vous avez un petit peu de temps, une petite review fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Elle pourrait même motiver pour continuer d'écrire sur l'univers ;)**

**Prenez soin de vous**


End file.
